Crystalthemum
(May throw its asteroid at a crystal, breaking it without releasing sun) Deflects its projectiles with umbrella}} |flavor text = The other flowers tell her to make her petals softer, that she isn't on point. She responds by launching a crystal at them, yelling "Who's on point now?"}} Crystalthemum is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. She is unlocked after completing Moist Caves - Night 1. She throws crystals onto 5-20 empty tiles on the lawn, which act as obstacles for straight-shooting plants. However, when they are broken they release 150 sun. The crystals withstand 35 nds. If a crystal lands on a zombie while falling, the zombie will loose a lot of health. Zombies within a 3x3 area of it will be knocked back by half a tile. After running out of crystals, she recharges for 15 seconds. Origins Her name is a portmanteau on chrysanthemum and crystal, referencing her abilities to launch crystals. Suburban Almanac Entry Crystalthemum Crystalthemum throws several crystals on the lawn, acting as obstacles and releasing sun when destroyed. Damage: Huge Toughness: Typical The other flowers tell her to make her petals softer, that she isn't on point. She responds by launching a crystal at them, yelling "Who's on point now?" Cost: 300 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed plant food, Crystalthemum throws 5 huge crystals on the lawn, having 50 nds of health and releasing 250 sun when broken. They deal 90 nds of damage when hitting a zombie. Costumed The large crystals now have 35 nds of health, and they deal 120 nds of damage when hitting a zombie. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategies Crystalthemum can be a good plant to choose for extra sun production, however her high cost can be very restricting. Her crystals aren't that strong, especially if the player uses instant-kills. There are many decent lobbed plants to choose from to avoid these crystals, however choosing only lobbed-shots is a bad decision as the crystals will hardly ever get damaged. Her Plant Food ability is very complicated to handle, as it can produce a lot of sun and destroy a zombie if the player is lucky, but also has a high amount of health to destroy. Gallery Crystalthemum2.png|Crystalthemum in the Almanac/Seed Selection Screen. Crystalthemum HD.png|HD Crystalthemum. Crystalthemum_Costume1_HD.png|HD Crystalthemum's primary costume. Crystalthemum_Costume2_HD.png|HD Crystalthemum's formal costume. Crystalthemum Seed.png|Crystalthemum's Seed Packet. Crystalthemum Seed Mobile.png|Crystalthemum's Seed Packet on mobile versions. PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile.png|Crystalthemum on the old logo. Trivia *During development, Crystalthemum had white crystals. *She was featured on the game's icon for Version 1.3.1. **Her design was different than the one in-game, with her crystals being less sharp, having rounder eyes, and noticeably having less crystals, with an entire row not showing. *She is one of the few sun-producers in the game to not have her Seed Packet be charged from the beginning of the level. See Also *Sun-Producers *Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Plants Category:Flowers Category:Attacking Plants Category:Supporting Plants Category:Moist Caves-obtained Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Fast Recharge Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants with Straight range